Reject
by knobbly knees
Summary: Did you want to flyflyfly away, Itachi? /AU Drugs overdose, character death. ItaShi/


**/r/e/j/e/c/t/**

_Hey remember that __time when you od'ed_

_Hey remember that other time when you od'ed for the second time_

_Well in the waiting room while waiting for news of you I hallucinated I could read your mind_

_And I was on a lot of shit too but what I saw, man, I tell you it was freaky, freaky_

_- That Time - Regina Spektor - _

* * *

><p>the people in white coats.<p>

their arms were too _longlonglong._ they were taking itachi, pulling at his clothes and poking him with too_ longlonglong_ fingers. they were hurting him.

_stopstopstop._

they were too long and too thin and too hurting and too wrong and too scary and they were scaring itachi, scaring me. they were like itachi, too thin and too pale and too hurting and too wrong and too scary and he was scaring me. he wasn't supposed to scare me, _nonono._

but he was scared too, his eyes were _openopenopen_ and they weren't dark, they were white. why were they white. the people. white coats. they took his eyes. they took them. _tooktooktook_ them.

itachi needed them. he wasn't him without his eyes. they were all dark, and clever, and too smart and his. and they were gone, gone.

a man was putting fire in his eyes, _whitewhitewhite_ fire. he was holding it, like a pen, and he was shining it in eyes that weren't itachi's. _stopstopstop._

where were his eyes? he needed them, he couldn't _seeseesee_ me. i couldn't_ seeseesee_ him. the white fire made the eyes that weren't itachi's spin and spin and spin. why weren't they dark? they were like marbles, _darkdarkdark_ green, and _whitewhitewhite_ grey, but itachi's eyes were _blackblackblack_. i hate green and i hate grey and i love _blackblackblack._

why were we with the white coats? why were they taking itachi and taking his eyes and cutting his _palepalepale_ arms and putting _greygreygrey_ into him, _greygreygrey_ that i hate so much?

they were hurting him. i was hurting too, but they weren't taking my eyes or filling me with grey. itachi wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to be _hurthurthurt_. neither of us were hurt, we were _flyingflyingflying._ we were flying through the trees that were _darkdarkdark _green, and i am beginning to hate the trees that were _darkdarkdark_ green. We were in the air, and we were in the _windwindwind._

itachi fell asleep.

why did he fall asleep? we were flying so _fastfastfast_, but he was going too high, because he was so _skinnyskinnyskinny_, and the wind was so _strongstrongstrong_, too strong. he was like paper, too weak and flimsy. but he wasn't like paper, he was stronger than me and always caught me when i flew _awayawayaway._

i'm flying away now, but i can't come down. itachi is as still as a rock, and he can't even _looklooklook_ for me, because they took his eyes, and his eyes weren't seeing anything, not even the too _longlonglong_ arms that were hitting his chest, or putting _wireswireswires_ in him.

and the wires were flying everywhere, because itachi was _movingmovingmoving_, arms pulling at the _badbadbad_ white coats, legs kicking the _scaryscaryscary_ arms holding him down. his eyes still aren't there, not _lookinglookinglooking _for me.

the white coats are screaming, so _loudloudloud._

another shot of grey is shoved into itachi's arm. that must hurt, if it hurts me just to look. then he's _gonegonegone_, and eyes that are not his are shut.

my eyes are open, but all i want to do is shut them and _flyflyfly._

**_/r/e/j/e/c/t/_**

When you od'ed for the second time, at nineteen, exactly two years to the day of your first over dose, I didn't know what to do. You couldn't die, you had buildings and shit to be dedicated to your genius, a younger brother who idolized your ass, and a somewhat dysfunctional family, but a family nevertheless.

You had me.

I'd come to the conclusion that you od'ed the first time because your body simply couldn't tolerate the drugs that shouldn't have been taken in the first place. Fuck, I could barely tolerate the drugs. We should have thought it through. I was too reckless and brash and you were too _fragile_ and damaged. We were both just too _fucked up_.

This time, you didn't pull at your IV, or kick the ER attendees who were desperately trying to overpower whatever was polluting your system. It was like you just stopped making an effort and caring. Why didn't you fight, like last time? Why was there no frantic clawing, or muted screams? Was it different this time? Did it mean something else to you?

Did you want to fly _awayawayaway_ again, Itachi?

You never did get your eyes back.

**_/r/e/j/e/c/t/_**

I died a year later, in a pool of _darkdarkdark_ green and _whitewhitewhite_ grey and no _blackblackblack._

* * *

><p><strong><em> AN:_** I'm a bit iffy about this one.

I just decided to celebrate with the reincarnation of my laptop, and write some ItaShi. Because it rocks. And you agree. Rawr.

It's probably annoying for you guys to read the first part that lacks any grammatical coherency, but I just wanted to try something. So Itachi Od'ed, and Shisui was hallucinating and practically out of his mind when they got to the ER. Oh, and the _greygreygrey_ shoved into Itachi's arm is supposed to be a needle. I love angsty repetition, it's so fun to write.

By no means am I not taking drugs or over dosing seriously. It's a topic that, in my opinion, deserves respect. Addiction is no one's fault, in my opinion.

Oh yeah, I own Naruto _completely_. Sigh. If only.


End file.
